<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aot Smut by DreamOfRainAndSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893062">Aot Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfRainAndSun/pseuds/DreamOfRainAndSun'>DreamOfRainAndSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemons, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfRainAndSun/pseuds/DreamOfRainAndSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots (mostly smut) maybe some fluff. Characters times reader. FxM unless requested otherwise. REQUESTS OPEN. Requests for situations, pairings, kinks etc welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n= Your name</p><p>!Dominant Eren~tease (Nothing too Dom though)</p><p>Relationship status: Fiancé</p><p>Time period= Irrelevant </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Your POV:</p><p>You finish setting the table and step back to look. Dinner was ready and Eren would be home any minute now. As if on cue, the door opens and in walks your fiancé, looking tired. You walk over to him, smiling, and wrap him up in a hug. His intoxicating scent fills your nose and you breathe him in deeply. Every since the day you met you found it hard to resist him, and as time went on and you became closer, not loving him was impossible. Luckily, he felt the same way, and now you were happily engaged.</p><p>"Ready for dinner? It just finished so its nice and warm,"</p><p>He nods planting a kiss on your forehead, and then moves to sit down at the table. You make both of your plates and sit across from him, beginning to eat.</p><p>"How was your day? You seem tired,"</p><p>He looks up at you, a half smile forming on his face. "It could have been better. I'm glad I get to come home to you, though,"</p><p>See, the thing about Eren was that yes, he may have a temper, and he can get moody. But it was things like these, the little things that he says to remind you that he loves you, that's what makes him irresistible. It did also help that he was absolutely gorgeous, of course, but that didn't matter to you. Not anymore. You both continue to eat, only the occasional clink of fork against a plate making noise. It was clear that something was bothering him, but no matter how much you asked, he wouldn't tell you. He was always so self conscious about being a burden that he rarely told anyone anything. He was always so stubborn.</p><p>You both finished dinner and you grabbed the dishes and set them in the sink before turning around to look at him. Before you could say anything, he walked off to the bedroom, mumbling something about taking a shower. Once you could hear the shower running, you walked into your bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. You figured you might as well take a shower too, so you take off your shirt and wait for him to come out. A few minutes later you hear the tap turning off and the curtain open. He dries off for a bit and then walks into the bedroom just wearing some loose pants. He sees you topless and a small blush grows on his cheeks. You both have had sex many times before this, but every time he saw you, he acted like he was seeing you for the first time. </p><p>You begin to stand up, but he walks over to you and gently pushes you back down, sitting beside you.</p><p>"Eren-"</p><p>"Y/n.. I just.." He turn to look at you, sudden desire in his eyes, "I just want you right now,"</p><p>Your breath hitched in your throat when he spoke. The setting sunlight was streaming through your window, reflecting off of the water droplets clinging to his skin, making him look like an incredible angel with the devil in his eyes. Just the sight of him was enough to make you wet.</p><p>The blush on his cheeks return and he looks away, but you pull him back and smash your lips against his. He leans into you, kissing you vigorously. One of his hands goes to grip your hair, and the other slides down your back, leaving slight tingles as he traces before he unclips your bra and throws it to the side. His tongue flits in and out of your mouth, roughly wrestling with your own. He lets out breathy gasps in between kisses, as if he cant get enough of you. His kisses trail down your jawline to your neck, biting and nibbling as he goes. His hands move up and down your body squeezing and rubbing. He pulls off your pants, leaving you in your panties only. </p><p>You begin to feel something hard pressing right up against your thighs. You smile and bite your lip, feeling him move his kisses down to your breasts and hardened nipples. You decide to get your hands busy by pulling down his pants and freeing his erect member from its jail. </p><p>You grip it with your slender fingers, stroking and squeezing it roughly. He moans as you touch him, clearly enjoying it. His fingers move down to your lower half, and he tugs off your wet panties before going in and rubbing your clit in circles. You gasp lightly before letting out an appreciative moan and go back to making out. Your core getting increasingly wet as he slowly inserts his finger into you, letting them curl and uncurl inside of you. You can tell that he's just itching to be inside of you. </p><p>His kisses get rougher and his tongue goes deeper in your mouth. His one hand stimulating your core, and the other going to work on the rest of your body. All of this attention was enough to make you cum already.</p><p>Like he was reading your mind, he leans over and moves his mouth right against your ear. </p><p>"Not yet baby... you're being too easy," He whispers hungrily. His fingers come out of you and he sticks them in his mouth, sucking your wetness off of him. He pushes himself up from on top of you, hanging himself over your exposed body. His long hair brushes your face, tickling you.</p><p>You look up at him and he stares back at you, his face a mixture of lust and love. You feel his head line up at your entrance and you moan, not sure if you can wait any longer.</p><p>"E-eren-" </p><p>You try to move your arms, wanting to just shove it in yourself, but Eren's pinned down your arms. Both of you have small drops of precum dripping out of your holes. At this point, Eren is gasping an shaking slightly, finding it hard to control himself. You know that this tease enhances it for both of you, but you cant stand not having him inside you anymore. </p><p>He drops down closer to you, and you feel his ragged breathing against your neck. His tip twitches against your entrance, and then he finally slams his hard length into you hard and fast.</p><p>"Eren! Oh my god Eren," you yell out. Your back arched with his sudden entry but the pleasure far outweighed the shock and pain. He gasps and moans deeply against your neck, wriggling with pleasure for being inside your warmth depths. You feel your walls tighten against him as he slowly starts to move in and out.</p><p>"Shit y/n, were you always this tight?" He says shakily. </p><p>His dick starts to move faster in and out gaining strength and speed with each thrust. Eren is busy sucking and biting all over your neck. After having been with him for so long, you know that part of how Eren gets off is by attending to other people.  That's why sex with him is so amazing, because you're equally giving and getting.</p><p>As he pounds into you, you begin to feel your legs shaking and the knot in your stomach grows. Beads of sweat form on his head, dripping onto you, but he doesn't stop. Not when he knows you're so close. The tension finally comes to a climax when he slams into you once more, going the deepest he can go. You orgasm around his member, and the sticky white cum floods out of your opening. You let out a half yell half gasp as your bottom shakes uncontrollably. You haven't felt so immensely satisfied in so long. </p><p>Eren also lets out a gasp, loving the feel of your tight walls and your cum around him. He lets out a moan and rests his head against the headboard, dripping with sweat.</p><p>"Wow,"</p><p>That was all he could seem to get out. You both lay there breathless, but you know that he wasn't finished yet. You swing your body to face him and lean in close.</p><p>"I know you're not finished yet. You want some attention don't you?"</p><p>He looks at you guiltily and then shakes his head, trying to to distract you by bringing you in for a kiss. You push him away and grab his traitorously erect member, watching him tremble at your touch. He was a great example of being a sensitive dominant. Now then it was only fair for you to return the favor of what he did for you, wasn't it?</p><p>You move your mouth down to his area and slowly put it over his head. Eren moans as you continue to lick and suck, pleasuring him in the best way you know how. You slowly start to move your mouth over the rest of his length, letting it go deeper and deeper. He twitches and shakes in your mouth as his face becomes crimson. Once you're ready, you grip his length and start moving him slowly in and out. Eren moans softly and shakes his head, deciding to take control. He lowers you to a kneeling position and starts to deep throat you. You grab onto his hips, and let him take full control because you know that he's enjoying this. You let a deep moan around his dick, and its this final action that pushes him over the edge.</p><p>His legs start to shake and he releases his load into your mouth. He falls back onto the bed and you bring your mouth off of his shaft doing your best to swallow. He reaches out to you and pulls you onto the bed next to him, holding you close. You kiss sweetly and he smiles. </p><p>"Y/n...I... wow. Just wow,"</p><p>You laugh and snuggle closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his hard abs against your soft skin. He looks as if a huge load has been lifted off of his shoulders, and definitely more relaxed. After a minute you nudge him off of the bed and strip the dirtied sheets before laying on a fresh set. Eren had walked off to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up a bit. You put on one of his oversized shirts to use as a sort of nightgown and inhale the scent. It smelled like home to you.  You climb into bed and close your eyes letting your adrenaline come down. A minute or so later Eren comes out of the bathroom. He's put on a pair of boxers and tied his hair up. He walks over and climbs into bed with you, pulling you into his warm embrace, his chin resting on top of your head. Eren loved to be the big spoon.</p><p>"You know you're the most beautiful girl in the world, right?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes yes I've heard it a couple times," you joke.</p><p>"I'm serious y/n. I love you more than anything," he says quietly.</p><p>You can see his cheeks heating up red even though you aren't facing him. To be fair though, you are blushing crimson too. It was hard for Eren to open up his feelings and he always had trouble communicating, so hearing him say that made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world... and maybe you were. Feeling his steady heartbeat against your back made everything okay, and you both stayed wrapped up together until you eventually drifted off to sleep.</p><p>!End!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>  Well the first one is done! Please leave any feedback in the comments, and any suggestions on who I should do next. I would love to hear ideas for pairing, situations, etc. Thank you~!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I cant stop thinking about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n= Your name</p><p>!Dominant Levi~ Boss x Employee FLUFF FIRST</p><p>Time period= Modern</p><p>(ATTENTION this chapter is fluff! Next chapter is smut with Levi. They can be read separate but do come as a pair.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Your POV:</p><p>It was early in the morning and you were sitting awake, just laying in bed. Today you started your new job at Paradise Tea Shop. The shop was a small cozy place, well known in town for its fragrant and delicious tea. Running the shop was owner Levi Ackerman, an intimidating, professional, generally grouchy, short little business man. While the job was exactly what you needed, and not something you could pass up, you were worried about the owner. You didn't want to make a bad impression on your first day, especially not with someone like him; hence the reason why you were up so early overthinking things.</p><p>You stretched out and then pulled yourself out of bed, shuffling into the bathroom to take a shower. Once you were feeling more clean and refreshed you started to feel a bit better. You took your time eating breakfast, seeing as you had plenty of time to spare before having to leave or even get dressed, so you ate slowly, enjoying the feeling of being up and in the morning sun. After you had finished, you walked back into your room and pulled out your outfit. Knee length light green sundress, darker green apron, pantyhose, and white converse. It was cute and comfortable, and just what you needed to make a good impression. You decided you would head out a little early, considering you hadn't checked the traffic report so you didn't know what awaited you outside, so you grabbed your keys and phone and walked outside. </p><p>It was a really warm spring day, with lots of sunshine and a nice breeze. With any luck, this weather would be a testament to your new job experience. After a short drive, you arrived at the small shop and parked in the 'employee only' space with pride. You walk up to the front, where your new boss was unlocking the glass door. He turned hearing your steps and looked you up and down before turning back around and walking into the shop with seeming disinterest.</p><p>"You're here early," he said, beginning to prep behind the counter as he talked.</p><p>You tightened your apron around your dress and walked back to join him. In truth, you had only met him briefly. Someone else had conducted both of your interviews and Levi only came out of his back office to sign some of the papers and say a gruff welcome. Now, seeing him up close, he was surprisingly handsome... which is not what you were expecting. </p><p>"Yes sir, I was getting restless at home so I figured it wouldn't hurt to be here a little early,"</p><p>He nodded and continued prepping, taking a quick inventory check while you wiped down the counters and started heating up some water. There wasn't actually much for you to do until a customer came in because the shop was suspiciously clean. You had been warned that he was a tenacious neat-freak, but this place was spotless. Cleaner than your apartment would ever be probably. </p><p>Thankfully, customers started showing up soon, breaking the brooding silence between your boss and yourself. The day went on uneventfully. You cleaned, helped customers, made tea and biscuits, chatted with your co-workers; all the usual things. It wasn't too busy but you had a steady stream of customers all day so at least you didn't stand around all day, bored. The boss had spent most of his time in his back office, only coming out once to have some tea and talk to his friend, Hange. Apparently she came everyday and she was the only person he seemed to be on friendly terms with. </p><p>Closing time came sooner than expected, but you were still tired despite feeling very fulfilled in your work. You were so thankful you had landed this job already. Just as you the last few customers were finishing their tea, Levi came out of his office to help clean and lock up. Suddenly, his head appeared over your shoulder and he whispered in your ear.</p><p>"Your tights have a rip in them. You might want to throw them out,"</p><p>You turned to turned towards him, surprised, and your cheeks reddened. Feeling them with your other hand, you found that there was indeed a rip in them, and you had been accidentally showing a large piece of your thigh all day. Your cheeks further flushed as you looked at him.</p><p>"I hadn't realized... thank you for letting me know,"</p><p>He muttered a "you're welcome" before going off and starting to thoroughly wipe down the tables and sweep the floor.</p><p>"Boss, do you want me to help with that?" you asked tentatively. </p><p>"No, you can just go home," he said, not even bothering to look at you, "All of the other brats I've hired did such a bad job I ended up having to redo it once they left. It was such a waste of time I decided I would just do it myself,"</p><p>"Oh okay... thank you. I'll see you tomorrow!" You said as you moved to the door.</p><p> He merely gave you a flat start and a wave of his hand as you exited, too busy with his detailed cleaning. You quickly drove home, eager to change into more comfortable clothes. Or at least clothes that didn't have rips in them.</p><p>How embarrassing. I should have checked for rips earlier... though it was nice of him to let me know, even if it was a bit late. I think he's nice, probably just doesn't like to show his soft side. And his eyes are nice, such a pretty hazel.</p><p>You stopped your thoughts and laughed to yourself. Crushing on your boss? That's silly. No way.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!! One month time skip !!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been about a month since you started working at the tea shop, and so far it had been amazing. You couldn't believe how lucky you were to have landed the job.</p><p>You were basically being paid to goof off with your co workers all day, and the environment was so loving...mostly loving. Mr. Ackerman was still, well, him. Though, he seemed to be warming up to you slowly. Supposedly faster than he had to the other servers. And as stupid as it sounds, you really were developing a crush on him.</p><p>He was smart, handsome, and secretly and subtly kind. You couldn't help but to want to get to know him more. Sadly, in the back of your mind, you knew that he would never fall for someone like you. You weren't sure if he could fall for anyone really. </p><p>All of these thoughts ran through your head as you were walking into the shop. Recently, you had been coming in early every day... certainly not to spend time with an undisclosed tea shop owner alone. Levi would always leave the door unlocked for you and then you spent about 30 minutes together. Sometimes you would clean and restock, other times he would just be disappeared in his office. On good days, he would make you both cups of tea and you would sit together; him reading a book, you reading the newspaper and occasionally glancing up at him in the morning light. </p><p>Today it seemed he was holed up in his office, so you went behind the counter and started preparing without him. After about 15 minutes, you had done just about everything everything could, so you made yourself a cup of tea and sat down by a sunny window seat with the newspaper. </p><p>Shortly after, the boss came out from his office, scowling st his phone before making a hang up motion. He seemed startled to see you just sitting there, but he quickly shook it off and moved behind the counter to make his own cup of tea.</p><p>"Good morning Mr. Ackerman!" You called out cheerfully. </p><p>He muttered a good morning back while his tea was brewing and then walked over and sat across from you. His mind seemed to be pretty preoccupied so you looked up from the paper wanting to get a good look at him. He met your eyes making you quickly glance away. You took a long sip from your teacup as a cover for your reddened cheeks.</p><p>The silence was broken only q few minutes later by the jingle of the bell on the shop door. In waked your coworker, Jean, who he his eyebrow cocked.</p><p>"Well well well when did you two get so chummy? Special treatment just because she's pretty? Unfai-"</p><p>He was cut off with a yelp as Levi reached back and grabbed his ear, pulling him down to head level. </p><p>"Buzz off brat," he said, releasing his grip and shoving him away, "Now go put on your apron and wash up,"</p><p>Jean stumbled off, quietly whining about favoritism. The boss also stood up, stopping to look at you before going off.</p><p>"If he ever bothers you just let me know okay? I'll take care of it," </p><p>You let out a small laugh while resting your chin in your hands and give him a grateful smile. </p><p>"I have a feeling that he's harmless, but thanks I'll keep that in mind,"</p><p>A flicker of a smile flashed across before he walked off and disappeared into his office. Figuring you should probably get to work yourself, you stood up and prepared yourself for the incoming rush of customers.<br/>. . . </p><p>Finally, after what felt like a whole month, your shift had ended. All that was left was to drop off the inventory sheets in Mr. Ackerman's office, and then you were free to go. </p><p>Just as you were about to knock on the door, you heard voices coming through the door. He was on a phone call again so you decided to just wait outside for a little. That is until you heard your name in the conversation. </p><p>After carefully pressing your ear against the door, you were able to deduce that he was talking to Hange, specifically about you. Everything else was too muffled to hear. After pacing for a minute you decided to just knock and hand in the paperwork. Maybe it was just your wishful thinking and not about you at all. </p><p>Having made up your mind, you knocked on his door with the paperwork tightly gripped in your hands.</p><p>Dead silence </p><p>"I would say I'll call you back but you're awful at advice so I'm not going to. Bye Hange-san,"</p><p>The click of a receiver. Footsteps leading closer to you. The sound of a doorknob turning.</p><p>Finally, there he was standing in front of you. This was about the closest you had ever been and that was enough to send tiny butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>He stepped back leaving the doorway open and waited for a moment. </p><p>"...Are you gonna come in?"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, uh I was just dropping off the inventory for you,"</p><p>He nodded and gestured towards his desk, so you set down the folder then just stuff there awkwardly.</p><p>"You look like you have something to say. Care to share?"</p><p>He looked at you expectantly and you fidgeted under his piercing gaze.</p><p>"Well um... actually I wasn't meaning to listen in but I heard my name on your phone call earlier.. is there something I should know?"</p><p>His eyes widened and he looked slightly down.</p><p>"Oh. God I'm an idiot. No there's. Don't worry about it you're not in trouble,"</p><p>He said with a sigh. At this point he was fully focused on the ground and didn't seem too pleased. </p><p>"...L-levi I'm sorry-" </p><p>Upon hearing his first name come out of your lips, he flinched and turned away.. but you could still see his crimson ears.</p><p>"Oh... you're blushing. You're blushing!"</p><p>His ears only became a brighter red and he waves wildly towards the door.</p><p>"Just go! Get out of my office," </p><p>Silence</p><p>"Levi"</p><p>His body froze and he swiveled to face you. He looked very surprised to see that your face was as red if not more red than his. </p><p>"Well you're blushing too,"</p><p>"Yeah and?" </p><p>You both took a step closer together. And another. One more until you were just breaths apart. His cheeks had calmed down, while yours just seemed to flare up. He spoke first</p><p>"I'm going to kiss you,"</p><p>"And what if I say no?"</p><p>"Then I'll respect your wishes. Are you gonna say no?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Good,"</p><p>With barely a chance to breathe his lips came against yours, at first soft and quick but slowly becoming slower and sweeter, until finally they stopped. Your heart was racing as you looked at him, but then you smiled. And he smirked back. </p><p>"Wanna go get dinner sometime? Somewhere quiet and away from that idiot Jean?"</p><p>You giggled at his comment before nodding.</p><p>"Yeah. I could get used to this view,"</p><p>¡¡END!!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>A little fluffy fluff for yall. The smut will be in the next chapter so stay tuned. Ugh soft Levi is so fun to write. </p><p>Anyways after Levi I have an Armin concept, but other than that please please give me suggestions. Or anything, some sign of life pls. Thank you for reading !!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>